


Art for The Girl, the Gold Watch, and Everything (by magnavox_23)

by greenbirds, ivorygates



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbirds/pseuds/greenbirds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnavox_23's spectacular art. Book cover, wallpaper, and really gorgeous manip. The authors are grateful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Girl, the Gold Watch, and Everything (by magnavox_23)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Girl, The Gold Watch, And Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313827) by [greenbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbirds/pseuds/greenbirds), [ivorygates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates). 




End file.
